Hadrian 23rd Superheavy Legion
History Founded as a legion (regiment) in 989.M39, the 23rd regiment was made originally to be a ordinary armored regiment of the Hadrian Armored Legion and was initially named the Hadrian 1201st Armored Legion. Within 12 years of being deployed, the 1201st legion would be deployed alongside the 892nd and the 1202nd legions among other regiments to stop a Ork WAAAGH. In the course of stopping the WAAAGH, the 892nd and 1202nd were so devastated that only the Super-heavy tanks and some artillery could be recovered from them. When the war finally ended, the Departmento Munitorum decided that the remains of the two destroyed regiments were to be entrusted to the surviving Legion, provided they could raise enough men to man them. Calling for a reinforcement from Hadrian, the 1201st Legion swelled in size, and the sudden increase of the number of Super-heavy tanks caused the Munitorum to re-designate the regiment as a Super Heavy regiment. The 23rd in Hadrian's history. The 23rd would continue to serve, continually being reinforced and replaced by generation after generation of soldiers raised from Hadrian. Throughout M40 the Legion would gain numerous accolades to be recorded back on their homeworld, as well as a number of shames. Their biggest shame occurred in 666.M40 when the entire Secunus Alea Cohort vanished in battles against the Dark Eldar, including a pair of Baneblades. The loss of such venerable tanks instituted such a great shame that the Legion's Standard was stained black and the Mechanicus declared that the Secunus Alea cohort would no longer be allowed to field any variant of the Baneblade. In 554.M41, after the end of the Macharian Heresy, the 23rd was brought to the distant Eressa sector to serve as Super heavy support for Imperial Guard forces in the sector. Given the vast distance from their homeworld, reinforcements arrive only once every ten years forcing the Legion to be extraordinarily careful with their forces. Organization Like all Legions raised from Hadrain, the 23rd is split into Cohorts of varying size. Alae Cohorts are made up of Super-heavy tanks and/or Heavy tanks and are only committed to open battle in either greatest need or if it's clear there won't be a risk of losing the immense vehicles. Hasti Cohorts are the largest force of the Legion made up of main battle tanks, mostly Leman Russ variants though some use other vehicles, and have the greatest turnover of the Cohorts. The Sagittus Cohorts serve as support to the other Cohorts, either with artillery fire, running ammunition to the front, or recovering downed tanks. The Sagitus Cohorts also include the Tech-priests and Enginseers attached to the Legion. The make up of the 23rd in 600.M41 is; # Primus Alae Cohort - The original Alae cohort of the 23rd and the command Cohort, it is led directly by the Legate Sophrina. The tanks making up the cohort are a Baneblade serving as a command center, a Banesword, and 2 Macharius Heavy tanks. # Secunus Alea Cohort - Secondary Alae Cohort. Made up of six Macharius Heavy tanks. # Tritus Alea Cohort - Third Alea Cohort. Made up of a Stormlord and a Hellhammer and used to counter massed infantry. # 1st Hasti Cohort - Made up of Leman Russ's and Leman Russ Annihilators to serve as Tank hunters. # 2nd Hasti Cohort - Made up of Leman Russ's and Leman Russ Demolishers for urban combat. # 3rd Hasti Cohort - Made up of Leman Russ's and Leman Russ Demolishers for urban combat # 4th Hasti Cohort - Made up of Leman Russ's and Leman Russ Exterminators for large infantry engagements. # 5th Hasti Cohort - Made up of Leman Russ's and Leman Russ Exterminators for large infantry engagements. # 6th Hasti Cohort - Made up purely of Leman Russ's, serve as all around support for the rest of the Legion. # 7th Hasti Cohort - Made up of Leman Russ's and Hellhounds and hunts light vehicles. # 8th Hasti Cohort - Made up of Leman Russ Punishers devoted solely to infantry engagements. # 9th Hasti Cohort - Made up of Hellhounds and Cadia pattern Sentinels to serve as spotters as well as mobile anti infantry. # 10th Hasti Cohort - Made up of Hellhounds and Cadia pattern Sentinels to serve as spotters as well as mobile anti infantry. # 11th Hasti Cohort - A destroyer squadron and Leman Russ's. Used only sparingly as Tank Hunters. # 12th Hasti Cohort - Newest Hasti Cohort. Made up of 10 Crassus armored transports carrying 2 cyclops demolition vehicles. When out of cyclops, they often offer to carry Infantry from other regiments. # 1st Sagittus Cohort - Support Cohort made up of 8 Basilisks, 2 Taurox Auxillas, and 2 Atlas recovery vehicles. # 2nd Sagittus Cohort - Support Cohort made up of 6 Basilisks, 3 Manitcores, 2 Taurox Auxillas, and 2 Atlas Recovery Vehicles. # 3rd Sagittus Cohort - Support Cohort made up of 4 Manticores, 4 Hydras, 3 Taurox Auxillas, and 3 Atlas Recovery vehicles. Combat Doctrine In more recent years, since their coming to Eressa Sector, the Legion was forced to adapt to low rate of reinforcements and competition from other armored regiments. Now the Regiment serves where super heavies are need for extremely heavy combat against things such as Ork Gargants. Equipment The standard equipment of a Hadrian Legionarie is made up of; * Harrier pattern Autogun- Made locally on Hadrian itself the Harrier Autogun is only ever meant to be used as a last resort weapon. With either semi-automatic or automatic firing modes the Autogun magazine holds up to 20 .45 caliber bullets making it closer to a stub sub-machine gun rather than a pistol. comes with 2 extra magazines. * Hadrian Legionary uniform- With a mixture of tough fabrics and armaplas plates, it is more intended from protecting the wearer from the shocks and jolts experienced in a tank than from lasers and shrapnel. Each included a helmet fitted with a short range vox, ear protection, and a gas mask to protect from engine fumes. * Hadrian Multi-tool- A combination of nearly a dozen tools for maintaining and repairing their tanks, the Hadrian Multi-tool can also be used as an improvised melee weapon at need. * Book of repairs and chants- Made by the Mechanicus, it lists how to preform basic maintenance and minor repairs on their vehicles as well as the accompanying prayers and chants. It also lists an extremely extensive list of things not to do with their tank, ranging from more major repairs, to certain forms of modification. * Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer * Mess Gear & Canteen * Rechargeable Lamp-Pack * Grooming Kit * 2 weeks rations Officers of the Legion are often equipped with high-caliber stub pistols. Officers of Centurion rank have red stripes on the shoulders and sides of their uniform. The Legate has stripes of purple and gold. More officers of the Legion can be found Here Notable Vehicles Legion's Light - '''Legion's Light is the Baneblade used by Legate Sophrina as her personal vehicle and command center. Outfitted to have an upgraded command area, reinforced with a degree of sound proofing, the Legate along with several officer use the vast amount of data flowing into the command area, both from the machine as well from other tanks, to command the battle. '''Hadrian's Spear - '''Hadrian's Spear is the Banesword of the Primus Alea cohort. Armed with a mighty Quake cannon, Hadrian's Spear is only deployed against the heaviest armor, such as Ork Gargants or when a particularly tough fortress needs cracking. Notable members '''Legate Sophrina - '''As 'Legate, Sophrina is the highest ranking officer of the 23rd Legion. A tough lady, put in charge 120 years after the ending of the Macharian Heresy, among the Legion her word is law. Under her stubborn leadership the Legion has attained a reputation of not only never losing a war, but never retreating. A reputation she is willing to do anything to protect. '''Tech-priest Bolye - '''Leader of Mechanicus forces attached to the Legion, he advises Sophrina and reports back to the Forgeworlds where the Baneblades, (and their variants), were built on the condition of the vehicles. Though they seem to have a somewhat friendly relationship off the battlefield, on the battlefield he and the Legate often butt heads as he is far less inclined to risk the older tanks of the Legion. '''Commissar Derrick - '''Commissar attached to the Legion, due to the nature of the Legion, it's virtually impossible for him to impose the typical form of commissar discipline in battle. Instead he serves as an adviser to the Legate and maintains discipline outside of battle. Quotes A''dd your own By About Category:Eressa Sector Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Armored Regiments